Hisui E. Fiore
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |occupation=Princess Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Arcadios, Darton |base of operations=Mercurius |status=Active |relatives=Toma E. Fiore (Father) |magic= Celestial Spirit Magic |manga debut=Chapter 304 |anime debut=Episode 178 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Hisui E. Fiore (ヒスイ・E・フィオーレ Hisui E Fiōre) is the Princess of Fiore and the daughter of the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore. Appearance Hisui is a slim, petite young woman. She has light, wavy, green hair that reaches down to her shoulders with two strands that frame her face and reach down to her shoulders as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose. Her eyes are green and large with long eyelashes and her eyebrows are very thin.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 304, Page 20 When in her room at Mercurius, she is seen wearing a short dress that exposes her back and parts at the sides of the skirt. It also has a flower like pattern along the breast-line. She also wears long sleeves that cover up to her elbows with frills at the end of them. She wears fair amount of jewelry, namely a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards, a large necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 20 When heading to prepare for the Eclipse, Hisui dons an armor, complete with a cape, and styles her hair differently, pulling it back in an upward ponytail, rather than letting it fall freely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 34-35 Personality Little is known about Hisui's personality; she appears to be rather sweet and kind but can be strict when needed. She is also the true mastermind behind the Eclipse Project, which makes her intelligent to a certain degree. History Not much is known about Hisui's past, however, it has been revealed that she was friends with Jude Heartfilia and he was taking care of her while he was alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 5-6 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc As the Grand Magic Games progress, a guard tells the Princess that it is the best chance for them to take actions, whereupon she announces the Eclipse 2 Project. When Natsu, Wendy and Mirajane try to free Lucy and Yukino from their prison cell, a trap is activated and they are confined in an underground place, which Hisui refers to as the inescapable Abyss Palace. Hisui appears via a communication Lacrima, addressing them as thieves and telling them that they will rot there. However, although the guards near her celebrate, she carries an unhappy expression and questions her own actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 17-19 When she overhears the guards saying that the Garou Knights have been sent to execute the rescue team, she thinks to herself about the continuous backfiring of her strategy and prays for Arcadios' safety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 6-9 After she finishes speaking, Darton hastily states that the Grand Magic Games should be stopped, although Hisui disagrees, not entirely certain if her source for all of this information is even reliable. Staring out at the Domus Flau, Hisui states that the person she has been talking to has told her the outcome of the Grand Magic Games, and that she was shocked by the unbelievable turn of events that will apparently occur. When Darton asks if the Grand Magic Games is the cause of the predicted apocalypse, Hisui responds by saying that she is using her consultant's statement as a test for their abilities, as, if what her source says about the Grand Magic Games turns out to be true, then what that person has said about the destruction of the world should also be correct. Concluding, Hisui states that if the Grand Magic Games ends as she has been told, she will start the Eclipse 2 Project, shocking Darton by then stating that the person she has been talking to claims to be from the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 22-26 As the two remain standing on a balcony of the castle, Darton moves to ask another question, wondering why, when the 12 zodiac keys are required to activate the Eclipse Plan, Hisui allowed both Yukino and Lucy to be sent to the Abyss Palace. Hisui acknowledges that she did get ahead of herself, but states that she has already used the keys she confiscated from the two to unlock the Eclipse Gate, and that it now merely needs human hands to be activated. When Darton further inquires as to whether Hisui's apparent friend from the future is willing to face the consequences of altering the future, Hisui responds that she can't do everything alone, and as such she would appreciate Darton and Arcadios' support.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 6-8 Stating that they can merely wait for the end of the Grand Magic Games, Hisui and Darton head to a chamber to observe the competition on large Lacrima screens. As they watch, Darton again questions the apparent outcome of the Games, claiming to be skeptical of it. Hisui merely responds that this is why this outcome is supposed to be impossible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 As Hisui watches the Lacrima panels, she tells Darton that a person told her that despair awaits them, for a herd of Dragons will attack the country and many people will die. When Darton asks whether it is true or not, she explains that the person has told her the answer and that the decision she makes depends solely on the outcome of the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 19-21 Hisui continues to say that she doesn’t believe in this forecast until she sees it for herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Page 5 She watches the Games, while unbeknownst to her, Arcadios is back at the palace and is heading to her room.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 19 Hisui then silently watches as the Grand Magic Games proceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 1 As Fairy Tail is left with 5 Mages while their only competitor, Sabertooth, has just 1, Hisui continues watching, stating that it is almost time for the truth to be revealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 12 Eventually, Sting Eucliffe finds he is unable to fight for his team and surrenders, giving the victory to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 231-23 Later on, Hisui, clad in a suit of armor, goes with Darton to the basement. Acknowledging Sting's surrender and Fairy Tail's victory with all its members as the future she was told of, Hisui believes the future told to her and prepares to take the Eclipse 2 Project to the surface.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 29-30 Hisui is relieved to see that Arcadios is well, when the man approaches her, and informs him that the person who had spoken to her was right, and so the final phase of the Eclipse 2 project has started. When the knight asks her if they've given up on their first project, which was to annihilate Zeref, Hisui says that what's important is avoiding the grim future first. When Arcadios hands her over his sword to kill him for doubting his monarch, he reveals to her that it was a female that he met and not a male, unlike her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 12-16 As Arcadios talks about two people having come from the future, Hisui realizes that their goals are the same: to save it. Commenting that there could even be more people from the future, Hisui tells Arcadios to point his sword in the right direction, stating that she will pull out her sword to protect Fiore as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 3-4 Hisui then announces to everyone present that if they are going to protect Fiore from the herd of Dragons that will inevitably show up, they need to utilize the Eclipse Cannon. That being said, she orders the gate unlocked. As the soldiers begin evacuating people from their homes, another group of soldiers declares that so far, there are no signs of movement from the Dragon army, neither from the west nor the east. As the gate is unlocked, Hisui expresses her hope that the cannon can take the Dragons out with one shot, as it would take years to recharge that same amount of Magic Power. When Lucy and other members of the Rescue Team come out of hiding after Arcadios discovers them, Hisui expresses her apologies for what she put them through, stating that an official statement will have to wait until another day. She then congratulates them on having won the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 7-9 When Lucy asks why they are preparing the Eclipse Cannon now, when the Dragons aren't even present yet, Hisui is at first reluctant to speak but is informed by Arcadios that they know everything about the Eclipse 2 project. She is shocked to hear about the death of Lucy's future counterpart, and when she hears that the other traveler from the future had tried to kill her because of her supposed interference in being able to fire the Eclipse Cannon, she asks Lucy if she too plans to do this. Hearing Lucy's denial, Hisui then explains that the Eclipse Cannon takes a long period of time to prepare, and so she is starting to get it ready now so they can fire at the first sight of the Dragon invasion. When asked by Lucy if they can really kill all 10,000 of the Dragons with the cannon, Hisui honestly states that she doesn't know for sure, and that her father is preparing for the worst, just in case.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 9-10 She, along with everyone else, stares in amazement as the Eclipse Gate finally opens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 18 Standing alongside Arcadios, Hisui takes in the view of the opening of the gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 4 As the gate opens, Hisui stares in question at Lucy, who tells everyone to close the door. Hisui steps before her and tells her they can't close it since the Eclipse Cannon is their only weapon against the Dragons and thus their only chance to defeat them. Lucy claims that it's not a cannon but a door connected to time, but Hisui tells her that the release of the accumulated Magic Power is the weapon itself. As Lucy continues protesting and states that the door is connected to 400 years ago, suddenly Hisui is shocked as a huge tremor brings her to her knees, but she is caught by Arcadios.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 2-5 A Dragon comes out of the gate, much to Hisui's horror, and begins wreaking havoc, with Arcadios covering the princess. As another Dragon comes out, Hisui is approached by Lucy, who asks how to close the gate, Hisui reluctantly mumbles that she should use the pedestal in the distance. As Lucy attempts to close the gate, Hisui begins crying, realizing that the 10,000 Dragons will arrive through the gate. As Dragons continue coming forth, Hisui continues crying, believing her mistake to have doomed the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 6-16 With more Dragons coming out of the Gate, Hisui stares at them with teary eyes and a shocked expression, while one of the Royal Army soldiers tells her to leave the place because it's dangerous. After Lucy and Yukino successfully manage to close the Gate with the help of the 12 Zodiac Spirits, Hisui witnesses the arrival of Rogue from the future. She proclaims that it's him who told her about the future to which Arcadios replies that he just deceived her. She then watches in shock as Future Rogue proclaims the start of the Dragon age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-12 As the Dragon Zirconis stares down the group, Hisui looks on in fear as the beast attacks. To her surprise, the attack does not harm anyone and instead vaporizes the clothes of those that were hit. Hisui is helped up in the aftermath by Arcadios and quickly covers her eyes as she realizes the attack hit Darton too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 13-17 When Zirconis takes off of the ground, air currents are sent by him towards Hisui and the Mages, but Arcadios protects her from the attack by covering her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Page 4 Not long after, more Fairy Tail Mages arrive to help in the battle against Zirconis, during which Arcadios and Yukino tell Hisui to run while they cover for her. However, the princess requests to be allowed to stay, believing she has to be there to witness it all until the end. Suddenly, Lucy arrives with a notebook written by her future counterpart which states that destroying the gates would fix the timeline. Hisui is skeptical and suspicious, wondering if destroying the gates can really help at this point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Pages 2-4 As Natsu and Future Rogue with Motherglare crush through the Eclipse Gate and destroy it, Hisui wonders what will happen next. She then witnesses the beginning of the Dragons disappearing. Zirconis, however, isn't pleased and attempts to attack for the last time. Hisui then approaches him and says that she's the one responsible for constructing the Eclipse Gate and disrupting the time line. She then introduces herself, revealing to him that her name is the same as his color: "jade". Zirconis then thinks about calling himself a "Jade Dragon", but shortly after he realizes that he was tricked and, being called by his own time, vanishes while being watched by Hisui and others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 3-9 With the battle now in the past, Hisui arrives at the banquet after the Grand Magic Games. She approaches Lucy and tells her that she knows Lucy is from the Heartfilia family. Hisui then reveals that Lucy's father was her friend and even though he was taking care of her the whole time, all she did was cause trouble for Lucy. Lucy, however, says that as a Mage of a guild, she faces problems all the time, causing Hisui to smile. Afterwards, Hisui questions Natsu's whereabouts, although not even Lucy knows where he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 5-6 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc While on their way to Fairy Tail, Hisui and Arcadios are walking through a harbor with pumpkins on their heads. Princess Hisui is excited to see all the amazing foods, but Arcadios keeps reminding her to keep on track. (Also keeps on reminding her to say 'kabo' at the end of each sentence.) Natsu, Lucy, Levi, Yukino and Happy then bump into them, and wonder who they are. Hisui and Arcadios remove the pumpkins to reveal who they are, and go to a high place where no one can hear them. Hisui tells them that she and Arcadios were on their way to Fairy Tail to tell Lucy something important. She tells the group that it was her fault for the spirits' behavior, and the weird weather phenomenons, as the causes were the after effects of the Eclipse Project. She then tells the group that she has made keys that can open or close the gates at the user's will, meaning that if one of the 12 Golden Gates show up, the user can close the gate without hurting them. This gets the group excited, but Yukino wonders why and how Hisui can make keys. Hisui then reveals that she herself, is a Celestial Mage. This shocks the group but as they think about it, it makes sense, as they think back to the Eclipse Project. Trivia *"Hisui" means Jade in Japanese. Quotes *(To Arcadios) "I will pull out my sword to protect this country."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Page 4 Magics & Abilities '''Celestial Spirit Magic' (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) : Is a Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys.2 Keen Intellect: She has proven that she's very smart. Equipment Eclipse Gate (エクリプス Ekuripusu) : Is a Magic Item created and used by combining Celestial Spirit Magic and a certain Magic from the Books of Zeref.1 It takes the form of a giant gate that enables people to travel through time when the sun and moon intersect. (Former) Celestial Spirit Gate Key (s): unknown The 12 Gate Keys of the Eclipse Celestial Spirits : 12 keys which Hisui made it in order to shut down or open the The Eclipse Celestial Spirits before the ritual, Liberum. Battles & Events *Opening of Eclipse! *The Great Banquet References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female